Due to their outstanding dielectric, thermal stability, chemical resistance, and flexibility properties, arylene polymers are widely used in the electronics industry. Achieving an adequate degree of cure in polyarylene polymers is essential to minimize any change in mechanical or other properties. During curing of arylene polymers, the competing processes of polymerization and oxidation occur simultaneously. Typically, arylene polymers, such as phenylene polymers, are cured at relatively high temperatures, such as 400 to 450° C., under an inert atmosphere, such as nitrogen, to minimize undesirable oxidation and/or thermal degradation of the polymers. Such inert atmosphere curing is acceptable for many applications. However, the use of an inert atmosphere for curing arylene films limits the adoption of arylene polymers in other applications where it would be difficult to maintain an inert atmosphere, such as in a continuous manufacturing process, for example, a roll-to-roll process. Accordingly, there remains a need for an arylene polymer compositions that can readily be cured in an oxygen-containing atmosphere.